In general, a radio access network (RAN) including a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE) broadly provides various types of communication services such as a voice service, a data service, etc. to UEs through one or more BSs and in this case, a single BS may cover at least one cell.
Recently, the number of users who use such communication services has exploded with the advancement of the wireless communication technology and BSs have been installed to meet increased traffic requirements.
Thus, the RAN has also been changed from the centralized base station architecture based on a macro to the distributed base station architecture where various types of small cells such as a pico cell, a femto cell and the like are interconnected to a macro cell.
However, there must be a limit on costs and frequency resources in installing additional BSs enough to accommodate the exploded traffic.
Therefore, a UE-centric logical-cell based service providing unit, which is different from the conventional BS-centric physical cell based service providing unit, needs to be introduced for the RAN.
In addition, when the UE-centric logical cell based service providing unit is introduced into the RAN, the operation of a centralized coordinator, which is performed by the BS to cancel interference in the conventional BS-centric physical cell based service providing unit, needs to be performed for UE-centric logical cell based service providing unit and a method therefor also needs to be developed.